Blythe's Dinos
Blythe's Dinos is the 26th episode of the first season Summery After discovering an island populated by Dinosaurs, our heroes explore it. And Blythe Baxter makes some new friends. Plot Discovery of the island After having a dragon race the dragon riders have discover a strange island. And they wonder, what could be on the island after they wonder through some bushes, they see a heard of dinosaurs right before their eyes! And a little one wonders off in the forest chasing a butterfly. But then when it goes into the forest, it comes face to face with a T-Rex! It quickly races out, but the T-Rex chases it, along with the heard. And then it kills a Pachyrhinosaurus! After that, the dragon riders fly back to Equestria. Explaining the island Back at their home the dragon riders tell the others about their discovery, and Princess Celestia suggests they just check it out. So the Dragon riders prepare themselves and then set off to the island. On the dinosaur island Our heroes arrived on the island, and there they attract a Spinosaurus! They quickly race to get away from it and encounter a different T-Rex. And then the T-Rex and Spinosaurus then duel, though T-Rex was eventually beating it the Spinosaurus manages to grab it's neck and twists it, killing him. Turning in for the night/Raptor encounter! Soon the dragon riders find a clearing and make camp for there for the night. Then, Yuna sees something in the distance and runs off. In the woods, they found a Velicoraptor with 4 more. And they chased them. Till they are scampered off by a heard of Apatosaurus. Next morning/Rexy The next morning, the dragon riders go to do more exploring on the island till then they've encountered the T-Rex from before! It is about to get them, till Blythe says "LEAVE THEM ALONE!", the T-Rex stops and looks back. Blythe then bravely goes up to the T-Rex and puts her hand on it. And after the T-Rex smells it, it then softens up to her. And Blythe calls her Rexy, then they hear the Spinosaurus roar and T-Rex walks away. While the others are shocked and dumbfounded. Finding Rexy/The human and the T-rex After that, they found it in a cave full of bones. And soon, they see a cove with a pond and stairs for the Rex. So then, they find it but Rexy found them first. It cautiously approaches them and then roars at our heroes, and takes Blythe. When it goes into somewhat a kill, it licks her. And then the T-Rex regurgitates some meat for her to eat and then Blythe reluctantly takes a bite of it and swallows it. And then nervously smiles at the Rex and Rexy leaves for a bit. And then later, Blythe draws her and Rexy does the same with a tree trunk. And then they come to a truce of friends. Raptor encounter/Running from the Big One/Spinosaurus! Later, the others are leaving till they encounter the Raptors again, the Big One requests her teams for kill. Till Blythe, comes in and then talks to them the other members: Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie came to trust her. The Big One orders her sisters to attack the group, but they refused so she decided to do it herself. She then goes to pounce onto them till Blue and the other Raptors make our heroes run while their leader chases them. Then later they come to a cliff where the Spinosaurus was waiting! The battle of the cliff/The Big One and Spino's death The Spinosaurus then joins with Big One the raptors and dragons fight Spino while Blue fights her pack leader. The godmothers use their Pokemon on the pack leader to but are all eventually defeated, till then Rexy walks up and attacks Spino and the raptors join in as Nightstar battles the Big One. And then when they lead the 2 bad dinosaurs to the edge, a Liopleurodon jumps up and grabs Spino and the spine dinosaur takes the Big One with him, and they both get pulled down to a murky death. Leaving the island Soon, Rexy and the Raptors look to our heroes and both go to their separate ways. And soon the Dragon riders all gather their things and then they go back to Equestria as Rexy roars in the sunset as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode is a mixture with "Jurassic World", "Jurassic Park III", "Dinosaur", and "How to Train your Dragon". * Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, The Big One, and Spino make their appearance in this episode. * This is when Blythe becomes friends with Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. * This is the first appearance of The Isle of Dino * The storyline continues in Blythe's Dinos: Fallen Isle Scenes * Discovery of the island * Explaining the island * On the dinosaur island * Turning in for the night/Raptor encounter! * Next morning/Rexy * Finding Rexy/The human and the T-Rex * Raptor encounter/Running from the Big One/Spinosaurus! * The battle of the cliff/The Big One and Spino's death * Leaving the island Soundtrack # Dinosaur - The Attack Rexy attacks the herd at the beginning # How to Train Your Dragon - Forbidden Friendship # Jurassic World - (when they battle The Big One and Spino) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Blythe Baxter centered work